<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Lay With Me by giftedjaeyun</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29505627">Lay With Me</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/giftedjaeyun/pseuds/giftedjaeyun'>giftedjaeyun</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>ENHYPEN (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Roommates/Housemates, Crying, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Exhaustion, Friendship, M/M, Mental Breakdown, One Shot, Sharing a Bed, Sleepy Cuddles, can be read as platonic</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-16 02:02:00</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>517</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29505627</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/giftedjaeyun/pseuds/giftedjaeyun</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Jake reaches his limit at staying up awake for an assignment. Fortunately, Sunghoon was there.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Park Sunghoon &amp; Sim Jaeyun | Jake, Park Sunghoon/Sim Jaeyun | Jake</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>83</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Lay With Me</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Wrote this at midnight after rushing through something I had to submit later in the day, my main motivation being that I wanted a Park Sunghoon in my life too</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>The room was almost completely quiet, save for the keyboard noises and slight snoring coming from his roommate Sunghoon. Jake yawned and rubbed at his tired eyes, only pausing to look at the time. 2:46 am.</p><p> </p><p>Hours past midnight and he was still typing away at his laptop, in a haste to finish an essay due a few days later. In his attempt to concentrate, he didn’t notice Sunghoon stirring awake until he heard him speak, making him jump in his seat.</p><p> </p><p>“Hey Jakey, let’s sleep,” he said, speech slightly slurred from being woken up. When he thought Jake didn’t hear him, he called for him again in a louder voice.</p><p> </p><p>“Jake, stop that.”</p><p> </p><p>“Not yet, Sunghoon,” Jake replied, not looking away from the screen. He remained unperturbed even when Sunghoon let out a <em> ‘tsk’ </em> in exasperation.</p><p> </p><p>“Just do that tomorrow.”</p><p> </p><p>“I can’t.” Jake answered, still not turning around. “They will just pile up when they give us more tomorrow. I have to finish this, just go to sleep.”</p><p> </p><p>Sunghoon sighed. “Please, Jake. This isn’t good for you.”</p><p> </p><p>“Sunghoon, please...”</p><p> </p><p>“I will help you sort this out tomorrow, I promise.”</p><p> </p><p>“Hoon, please, I can’t do this tomorrow.”</p><p> </p><p>“We’ll figure something out–”</p><p> </p><p>“Sunghoon!” </p><p> </p><p>Both of them instantly fell silent, shocked at Jake’s sudden outburst. Seeing the look of hurt flash on the younger’s expression, his resolve crumbled and he broke down into tears. Sunghoon immediately bounded over to him in concern.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m sorry, I–I just… I didn’t mean to…” Jake trailed off into sobs, unable to form coherent sentences. His efforts to wipe his tears didn’t really help considering they were just replaced by new ones. Sunghoon shushed him and led his head to lay on his shoulder.</p><p> </p><p>“It’s okay, Jake, it’s okay. I understand, I forgive you.” He embraced Jake, putting his one hand on the older’s back to rub small circles, and the other on his hair and brushing through it. They stayed like that for a while with only Jake’s sobs heard across the room. After a few moments, Jake pulled away, raising his head to look up at Sunghoon.</p><p> </p><p>“I–I don’t wanna do this anymore...” he whimpered. Sunghoon took his face between his hands, making Jake look at him while he spoke.</p><p> </p><p>“You reached your limit today, you have to rest now,” he whispered, earning him a mumbled <em> ‘okay’ </em>. He put his arm around Jake’s shoulders and led him finally to the bed waiting for them. </p><p> </p><p>Jake laid down first, followed by Sunghoon after he shut Jake’s laptop off. He lied beside Jake and wrapped his arms around his middle, gently pulling the now slightly sniffling boy towards him. In just a few moments after Jake buried his face on the crook of Sunghoon’s shoulder, the younger felt him slowly fall into a deep slumber. His fingers brushed against Jake’s hair, making him sleep finally. </p><p> </p><p>Sunghoon placed a kiss to Jake’s hair then buried his face in it. Before he himself went to sleep, he whispered to the older’s ear, without caring at all about not being heard.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>“Rest well, Jaeyun-ah.”</p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>